Midnight Mission
by On Permanent Hiatus
Summary: Is it love or obsession? Either way, he's going to be her prey tonight and nothing will stop her. Not this time. Inocentric. Oneshot.


**Author's Note:**Found this old baby stuffed in one of my notebooks, so I decided to type it up (sorry it's so short). XD Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **Do. Not. Want! I mean, own!

It had come to this. Yamanaka Ino knelt by the window of her beloved, hidden by the walls of the building. Her knee ground into the stone ledge, but she merely sighed and closed her eyes, focusing on the task at hand. Her body was dripping; tendrils of blonde hair flowing along her shoulders and back along with the rain, but the cool water did not bother her.

"I can't believe you." Somewhere in the back of her mind her conscience was still horrified at the plan the girl had concocted, but she knew it wasn't her fault. No… It was his, wasn't it? In her time of pain, of longing he had come along and now it was clear she wanted no one but him.

With a practiced but graceful movement the kunoichi held a kunai pointed outwards, the metal cool and familiar in her hand. Smiling secretively, Ino began to loosen the window's screws. From what she could see through the fogged glass the room was sparsely furnished and bare. That made sense––– he had no family, and thus not very many belongings.

_But he has me_, she thought with a loving smile. At last the final screw was tossed aside. Ino took another breath in the freezing sheets of water––– was she really about to do this? But her body was in charge, not her mind. A swift kick brought the pane of glass into the room, flooding it with rain. Ino rolled on the floor but was in a crouching position within seconds, kunai poised. She didn't know how he would receive phantom visitors in the night, but she was fairly certain the interruption of sleep would not be welcome.

The sudden crash brought about an almost immediate response of course. They were ninja, taught from age five to be light sleepers. And his skills were amazingly fine-tuned. Quickly the Yamanaka girl leapt to the ceiling using the chakra in her feet to help her momentarily defy gravity.

"Hello?" His voice came sudden and clear in the dark, dulled by the wind whipping rain into the room. The boy appeared to stumble down the hallway sleepily in nothing but his boxers, but Ino knew better. He was hiding a kunai at his side.

"Okay, I know you're here. Windows don't open by themselves," the teenage male added, making his way cautiously into the room. He looked around slowly, taking in every shadow. With a groan he walked over to the window, leaving his back open to her. Grunting, he hoisted the plastic white frame holding the still-whole glass back onto the sill, pushing it so the rain was shut out for now. Ino smiled. It was now or never.

The kunai never hit him––– it was never intended to. He had spotted her as soon as he had entered the room, waiting for _her_ to make the first move. Their two kunai pierced the carpet and lay there useless and discarded.

"Gotcha!" He twisted his fingers together to execute a jutsu, but the handseals did not get a chance to be completed. In an instant the girl was on top of him, her tackle taking the boy completely by surprised.

"Grah!" There was no sound but their labored breathing and grunts as the two wrestled on the floor, one fearing for his life while the other enjoyed every moment of physical contact. She did not realize she was grabbing at him until her hands hit something soft and the boy beneath her let out a throaty groan before managing to push off the wet form.

"Rrrgh…" The boy stood up swiftly, if not clumsily, eyeing the kunai halfway between them. By now the girl was also standing, her golden hair flowing around her damp body, the hair tie lost in the struggle. They were both panting, and the only other sound was the drumming of raindrops. His foot moved slightly and he made a move to charge towards the weapons. But something happened first that made him freeze––– he recognized her.

"…Ino?" Confusion and disbelief clouded the boy's voice as he dropped his hands to his sides. She nodded, stepping forward. This only caused the boy to retreat back a step, however.

"What are you… doing here?" He must be bursting with questions, she thought. He was taking her in now, as if to prove to himself she was real, that she had broken into his house. She smiled warmly at his innocence for a moment before her grin widened into something more sinister.

"What am I doing here?" She continued to step forward, and in certain fear he kept stepping back. He did not want to harm her. "How naïve…" He was scrabbling against a corner now, but she did not make a move to retrieve a weapon. He was puzzled.

"Very naïve…" Their faces were inches apart, and she smiled in fiendish delight. The boy had barely gulped before she was suddenly pressed against him, pinning him to the wall. She placed her lips by his ear.

"I'm here to get what I want," she whispered seductively, her breath on his neck. The boy gulped again.

"And that would be?" She licked her lips in anticipation.

"You, Naruto." And before he knew it his mouth was locked with hers.

**All right. So I tried to make it sound like it might be SasuIno, but it became pretty obvious in the end. Ironically, though, this sounds more like something Sakura would do to Sasuke, no? (But because I don't like Sakura…) Some people might see this as a companion to "Cycles," but it's completely separate. Anyways, I hope you liked it and will let me know what you think! -Labbess **


End file.
